War of the Divided
Description A war has divided an island into two teams: the north and the south. And those teams go into battle after a conflicting argument between the king of the north and the king of the south. Characters Characters based on users :If you are listed here and you are not satisfied with your name, feel free to change it! Again, if you do want to be listed in the chart below, ask any one of the names here! Other characters (Fire Warriors) North *King Fredrick *Neil *Matt (Gemstone Warriors) South *King Spencer *Trevor *Chang Prologue It was a cold night filled with rain. A woman was dashing through the woods with her sword, escaping the man on horseback, who was aiming at her with a bow and arrow. The woman was bleeding from her left eye and one of her arms were bent in an unnatural direction. She looked back, smirked at the man, and quickly leaped into another direction, confusing the male warrior and making him fall off his horse. The man was on lying on the dirt for some time, but then he discovered something. An emerald was sitting on the ground, the sunlight giving it an additional shine. The man was about to grab it, but then an arrow shot straight through his hand, and his blood bled out like a waterfall. Another man jumped down from a nearby tree, walking over to the emerald and swiping it, looking down at the first man. "This is war," he said quietly, before leaving with the gemstone in his possession. Episode 1 (2 weeks later) Dan dashed through the jungle with his golden sword. He slashed through many vines, making it to a swamp. He jumped into the long stream and began swimming. Dan had been a warrior for about six years now, but now he was in his toughest fight yet. As he swam through the stream, a man ran to him with an iron axe. The man was wearing an iron chest-plate and iron leggings. He threw a sword in Dan's direction. Luckily, it missed Dan, and he was able to make it to his house, but unfortunately, with the man tailing him to their house. He panted as he saw his roommate, 1963, (She never told anyone her real name) sitting on the floor reading a book. She looked up to him and nodded a brief hi. Looking up and realizing someone was chasing after Dan with an axe, she chanted a spell off of the book and the man screamed, erupting into flames and turning into ash. "THE WAR HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Dan yelled. "THAT GUY TRIED TO CHUCK A SWORD AT ME!" 1963 chuckled and shook her head. A noise came from upstairs. It was a clanking noise. Then silence. At the top of the stairs, clad fully in diamond armor, was Chris, another roommate. Dan stood, there, mulling over what happened. "The border discussions are getting worse. The Souths aren't keeping to their side, and they've been more aggressive since they recovered that gem." "Yeah, ever since David and 1963 failed that mission, it's been getting worse," said Chris. "We lost a good man that night..." 1963 nodded. "They sent Chang after us. I tried to save David, but he fell for one of their traps. I tried to save him. My current state of function didn't help." She gestured towards her broken arm and damaged eye. Chris gave her an OK look "It's okay. I just wish Fred would have sent me instead of David. I would have whupped Chang's ass," Suddenly, there was a loud clanging noise in the basement. The three walked down to the basement, slowly opening their basement door. The clanging was coming from a man using their anvil. He looked at them and got angry. "What are you doing in my house?" the man asked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!" Chris yelled, shattering the artifact he was working on (For people who say that's impossible, he was using glass). "Calm down, Chris." 1963 sighed, and turned to the man with a friendly smile on her face., "This is our house. We have been living here for about a year now. I'm afraid there is a misunderstanding between us. Can you explain? No one noticed her good hand gripping her sword under her tunic behind her back... As the man got closer, it was very obvious that he knew he shouldn't be here, but still wanted the place. He slowly got closer, and he reached into his tunic, and slowly pulled out an enchanted iron sword that glowed eerily hues of purple... "What the h," Dan didn't get to finish his sentence. Bella was already on top of him. Diamond met enchanted iron. Every time the man swung Bella parried. The man could see he was getting no where, so he ran upstairs. He then sprinted across the clearing there group house was located at. He triggered the minefields Dan had rigged and exploded into smithereens. Flakes of ash landed on the trio. Chris carefully made his way through the minefield, and found something Dan couldn't make out. Chris then yelled this " Well, all I found were 3 diamonds and a emerald. Also, his sword and a diary. Hmm.... Category:War of the Divided Category:X-Inbox Category:Collabs Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Bella1963 Category:Chromebookdude Category:Henriot5 Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas